Sayonara
by DarkSeraphic
Summary: To say goodbye, and eventually say hello again. To fall from grace, yet to rise again. [NOT part of the Forgotten storyline]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does… grumble grumble…

* * *

**Sayonara**

**Prologue**

Agent Kim Possible, one of the top field agents for Global Justice, was annoyed. It was supposed to be her night off, but of course she was called into action by one of her many and varied nemeses. Typical…

"You sure you don't want any help?" asked her partner of two years.

"It's just Dementor," she reassured him, "It's no big. Well, some of his henchmen are big, but you know they don't stand a chance…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Just promise you'll be careful Kim."

"I promise, now I've got to go, I'm almost at the lab."

"Okay, good luck." With that the com-link died, and the lab in question came into view.

"Show time."

She killed the engine and leapt off the bike, heading deep into the facility to where Dementor was holed up.

She burst through the doors, landing in a combat stance; "Give it up Dementor! You're… going… down…?" she stared in confusion at the scene in front of her.

The three henchmen were on the ground, unconscious, a few guards and scientists were tied up to the side, to keep them out of the way.

There were two things the _realy_ drew her attention; the first was a very irate Professor Dementor, who had been duct-taped to the wall, another strip of tape across his mouth muting his curses. Didn't stop him from trying though. She almost laughed.

The second thing that caught her attention was a damn sight scarier.

The man was decked head to toe in a matt-black, form fitting battle-suit. The suit itself looked like some sort of high-tech fibre weave overlayed with thicker, more solid chest-plate, spiked gauntlets and solid face-plate, he also wore three weapons she could see; two pistols in thigh holsters built into the suit and a katana across his back. None of his natural features showed, he was completely anonymous; and that scared her for some reason. He didn't seem to register as human to her.

"You must be Kim Possible," his synthesised voice seemed reassuring, yet spine-tingling at the same time, "better late than never I suppose."

Kim was about to retort when he swiftly moved towards the hostages, drawing his blade in a quick, silken motion.

"HEY! Get away from them!" she yelled, drawing her own sidearm.

"Why would I want to do that?" she couldn't see his face, but she _knew_ he was smirking.

She began to repeat her order again when his right arm blurred, the katana dancing back and forth in complicated motions across the hostages. Kim's trigger finger moved of its own accord; two shots rang out.

The dark man's left hand was suddenly in a fist, extended towards her, his blade now sheathed. He turned to the hostages, now freed from their bonds, "Run away." They didn't hesitate.

Kim was beyond confused, she had just _shot_ the scary freak, but he wasn't fazed at all. 'What happened to the bullets anyway?' she looked at his outstretched hand, a dull sense of certainty crept over her, 'no way… he couldn't have…'

Her suspicions were confirmed when he opened his fist, palm up. Two misshapen lumps of metal adorned his gloved hand. 'HOLY SHIT! He _CAUGHT_ them!'

Kim took an involuntary step back. She knew she was easily outmatched and that scared her. But she'd be damned before she'd show it.

"Who are you?! How did you do that?" she ordered again, trying to retain control in a situation where she had none.

"yes, you will need something, a moniker to refer to me by in your reports…" he seemed to think for a moment, "You may call me Shade, a mildly pretentious name, I admit, but it is a fairly accurate description. I also appreciate irony."

"Irony?"

He ignored her. "As for how I did that… well…" he tossed the bullets towards her where they landed at her feet. Her eyes flickered down for a moment, when they returned Shade had gone. No sight nor sound nor even a flicker in the air noted his disappearance in that split second. She flicked back and forth trying to see where he went, but couldn't locate him.

His disembodied voice remained, whispering in her ear, "… you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

* * *

Well that was the first instalment of Sayonara, kind of an experiment for me; im going to be jumping back and forth between 'Then' and 'Now'. 'Then' being back in the first season, when the shit begins to hit the fan. And 'Now' which is nearing the end of the third season. Also Kim has been a GJ agent (part time) since 'Then'…confusing? Yeah I know. 

I notice that I didn't describe Shade's armour very well. Think of it like this: take batman's suit from Batman Begins, remove all the 'batness' (cape, cowl bat themed gadged, etc) and combine it with the League of Shadows ninja armour (same movie), and you'll have it.

I'll continue this after i finish off Forgotten.

-DS


	2. Familiar Faces

Author's notes: YAY! My muse finally came back!

* * *

**Sayonara**

**Chapter 1: Familiar faces  
**

_Next Day:_

_GJHQ; elevator._

"So…. 'No big', huh?"

"Shut it."

"So what should we do about the One-that-got-away?" asked her partner, still mocking her slightly.

"What we do with all the other whack-jobs, Will. We track him and bring him down."

Agent Du looked at her sidelong, "On what grounds, Kim? He took out a super-villain plus henchmen, and rescued the hostages. What do you want us to charge him with? Being a scary bastard? Doing Kim's job for her? Excessive use of duct-tape?"

The first two earned a scowl, the last earned a half concealed chuckle. Back when she had first met him the idea of Agent Will Du making a joke was, well, laughable. It had taken her almost four months to break through his shell of Diligence and Duty to get to the surprisingly charming young man underneath, and it had been worth it. She had taken a GJ trained clockwork soldier and turned him into a hero.

Although he still had the annoying habit of being right sometimes; not that she'd let him get away with it.

"Oh, what about Obstruction of Justice?"

"He was there first, so technically Justice was Obstructing him."

"I know a bad guy when I see him."

"Nevertheless, he didn't do anything illegal, and you shot him. He could press charges if he wanted to; you know? Assault with a deadly weapon, Attempted murder, all that jazz."

Kim paled at that 'oh crap…' "But… but he.. he caught them."

"Doesn't matter anyway, if he wanted to press charges, he'd have to come forward and reveal himself first; which kinda screws up his 'I'm a big scary guy' routine."

"So what was all that then? Just trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Pretty much," he smirked at her playfully; he also seemed to be developing a flirtatious streak. She didn't mind that bit so much.

She was about to give a snippy remark when the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened. The effect on Will was noticeable, he had officially come On Duty; a similar state to Kim's own 'Mission Mode', it was kinda creepy, but Kim was used to it; it was just how Will worked. It also marked the end of the conversation, or at least its postponement; she was loathe to let him get the last word in; but from now it was Shop Talk only until he became Off Duty again.

"Dr Director wants to see us immediately; she wants the report of last night's incident…"

"That should be fun..." Kim muttered.

"…and something about a new expert she's trying to hire."

"New expert? On what?"

"Magic," Kim stared at him; it was strange of him to joke while On Duty. His face was straight and serious, "Yes, Kim. Magic and mysticism and all other things supernatural. Oh and he's also a doctor of archaeology."

"You've got to be kidding… magic? Seriously, as if Monkey Fist wasn't bad enough going on about this tripe. Betty's really buying into this guy?"

"I don't know, haven't met the guy yet. But Dr Director is usually serious about this sort of thing…"

"So what do we know about this whack-job?"

"Well… he's young, about our age. But he's already graduated from both high school and university. With honours. He recently returned to Middleton a few days ago, and we've met him before. That's all Betty told me."

They arrived at Dr Director's office door.

"Well let's get this over with so we can meet the geek."

She knocked and heard a muffled "come in," through the woodwork. She opened the door and both went through. The first thing she noticed was that the new guest was already inside, seated on one of the more comfortable chairs in the office. The second thing she noticed was the elegant silver cane across his lap. Then the straw-blonde hair tied back in a neat braid. He turned to view the newcomers, her heart caught in her throat. Hazel eyes behind stylish wire-frames, the handsome face, and the recognisable freckles.

"Kimberly. William." He greeted, "its good to see you again."

The accent; American with traces of Cambridge and… Japan? Was this who she thought it was? Why was he here? Why did he look like that? A doctorate? What the..?

Will was equally dumbfounded, and completely speechless; the last time he'd seen this man he'd been a complete wreck, to say the least. But now he commanded an undeniable presence.

It was kim who found her voice first…

"R…Ron?"

* * *

heh yay, gotta love a muse that lets you work.

Samurai Crunchbird: well that answers 1 and 3, to some degree anyway. But yes, I should have given hint about when this was set; the prologue and first chapter are in the 'now', nearing the end of season three; Kim's Junior Year in school (I'm not American, so I don't really know how your school structure works, but I hope that's right). The next chapter will be in the 'then'; somewhere in the first season. That's about when the shit begins to hit the fan.

I'd also like to thank you (and everyone else) for the creative feedback you've given for this as well as Broken Blade and Forgotten; its _VERY_ helpful.

Thanks all

-DS

p.s. as for the story juggling? Well I've got a good memory for these things; I'm writing these two fics, reading about fifteen others and two books concurrently. My mind just works weird… to bad its useless for schoolwork though.


	3. Once Upon a Time

Author's note: the muse is a funny thing… at first it wants me to work on Broken Blade, but I had to work on Sayonara. I gave into the muse for a while… then she changed her mind, and here I am.

Id like to thank those lovely people who have reviewed so far; **zardoz101**,**wheathermangohanssj4**, **RSfan**, **Samurai Crunchbird**,**Drakonis Aurous**, **hope master**, and **Beasty bex.** (hope I didn't miss anyone)

Also; time shifts will be well marked.

* * *

**Sayonara**

**Chapter 2: Once Upon a Time **

_It was Kim who found her voice first…_

"_R…Ron?"_

He rose to greet them, leaning heavily on the silver cane. Kim noticed the grimace of pain flash across his face as he moved; causing a fresh wave of guilt to wash across her own.

"In the flesh," he replied, extending his right hand to them. Kim realised he was offering to shake hands; far more than she believed she deserved. She shook his hand anyway; resisting the urge to pull him into a massive bear hug.

"Ron… it's good to see you… but, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to Bueno Nacho for lunch when a whole appeared under my feet and I was shooting though that damn pressure tube." He turned to Betty, "which is actually a _really _cruel thing to do to a cripple, you know."

"I've already apologised for that."

"I know, but next time, let me use the elevator, please." He turned back to the two agents, "Dr Director seems to think that she needs someone on staff who actually knows what they're doing when dealing with the arcane."

"Wait… 'Arcane'? You're the magic guy?" Ron nodded, Kim was confused.

Will seemed to take it in stride, "So what qualifies you for that position then?"

Ron simply smiled and held out his hand. Blue tendrils of energy formed around his closed fist, as though he was sucking power out of the air itself. He was.

The energy coalesced as he opened his hand; a ball of light formed inches above his palm.

Kim's jaw dropped. Shock was written on Will's face. Even Dr Director, who _knew_ he could do this, was slightly awed. But she didn't show it.

"Its… real…?"

"That's right Kim, its real. It's just a ball of light, but it's real." A wry smirk found its way onto his face, "here, catch." He tossed the small sphere to her.

"GAH!" the ball exploded in a flash of blue light as she attempted to catch it. Then she promptly fell on her ass.

Ron laughed gently; though the others were none too impressed.

"See, completely harmless."

"Was there any reason for that? Or did you just want to humiliate my agent?"

"Heh, well there was that, but yes there was a reason; it was just a simple test. If she had been able to catch the ball it would have showed that she had some magical talent. But she didn't, so she doesn't."

"And what would have happened if she had?"

"She would have a lot more homework tonight."

"H… how?" he turned to see Kim still on the floor, staring at him with a mixture of apprehension, disbelief and… fear?

"Well, remember the Jade Monkey Incident? With Monkey Fist?" Kim nodded slowly, "You didn't believe about the power of the monkeys, but it was true. Even more than even I believed…"

* * *

**Three Years Ago:**

**Monkey Fist's castle.**

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ron screamed like a little girl as he fled from the psychotic monkey madman.

"You cannot escape little human! Now that I have the Mystical Monkey Power I am truly Invincible! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

'This is Sick and Wrong!' Ron thought, not wasting breath on actually saying it; he was saving that for the screaming. Both his kimmunicator and the holo-Kim had been disabled when the jade monkeys activated, giving Fisk their power. 'Note to self; find out where Wade lives, then kill him in his sleep.'

As he ran a multitude of thoughts flowed trough his head; ranging from frantic 'oh crap's to the submissive 'goodbye, cruel world.' But one thought grabbed his attention and he clung to it like a lifeline. 'What would Kim do?'

'Well, what _would_ Kim do?' he thought to himself as he ran through the endless twisting corridors of the mansion. 'Well of course she'd beat the bad guy and save the day, but how?'

He thought hard as he ducked down yet another hidden passage. 'Well normally she kicks henchman butt while I sneak around and sabotage the super weapon of the week, or hit the base self-destruct button, or turn some invention back on its creator. But this guy doesn't have any of that stuff, and I can't fight.' He mentally sighed as he continued to flee.

'Actually… he does have something super-weapon-ish… the jade monkeys…'

He began to double back as the plan began to unfold in his mind…

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

The unlucky Larry wisely decided to stay out of the way his angry redheaded cousin as she shouted into the kimmunicator. Surprisingly he also managed not to gibber.

Wade on the other hand, was very grateful that Kim didn't know where he lived. "I'm sorry! I didn't know the guy was a villain! I just wanted to test the holo-projector!"

"Alright, alright, just get me a ride."

"already done, a GJ VTOL will be outside in five; a few agents and a medic."

"good… wait, GJ? We have favours with them?"

"uhh, no… we owe them one now."

"uhg, lets go…" she signed off and fled the room to meet with the GJ team.

A few minutes later, after he heard the VTOL leave, Kim's cousin Larry cautiously pried himself from his hiding spot. "Is the scary lady gone?"

* * *

Ron ran and dodged as best he could, navigating the labyrinth of Fisk's castle whilst avoiding Fisk himself…

"STAY STILL DAMN YOU!!!" the mutated monkey man yelled, "I need to kill you, you monkey hating fool!"

'Not likely,' Ron thought to himself, as he pushed his unfit body as far as it would go. 'I have to get the monkeys; they're the key to stopping Monkey Fist. But even if I destroy them I still have to deal with him… he'll kill me instantly…'a few moments later a very helpful neuron lit up in his head, 'unless I'm on even footing… monkeys are sick and wrong, but super-powers are cool.'

He finally found the right fireplace and slid down the passage hidden behind it, descending into the secret basement. He jumped into the centre of the ring of jade.

"Hey Monkeys! Hit me-" he called out to the Jade Monkeys to grant him their power, as they had for Monty. But he hadn't counted on Monty catching him too soon; and knocking him out of the way.

"NO! You heretic! You will _not_ have _my_ power!" Monty yelled as he pounced upon Ron's fallen frame, raining down blow after blow.

"Blasphemer!"

Ron shielded himself as best he could, but it wasn't enough. Bruises littered his arms and chest as he squirmed and rolled with each blow.

"Heretic!"

There was a faint cracking sound as Ron felt one of his arms break under the villain's fist.

Rufus jumped in to defend his master, but was swatted away easily.

Tears stained his face as Monkey Fist reached down and lifted him by his shirt in one hand, using the other to clamp around his throat, choking him.

"And now you die! Foolish pretender! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Ron's vision swam and he began to feel faint, but terror sharpened his senses as he sought one thing; freedom.

He flailed against the maniac slowly killing him, desperate to break free. His hand brushed against something; something solid and heavy, but light enough to lift. Driven by desperation and instinct he didn't even know he had, he brought the impromptu club around and smashed it against Monkey Fist's head with every fibre of his being.

A brief wave of shock crossed the villain's face before the darkness claimed him and the crumpled to the ground, shards of jade falling around him. The shards cracked with disrupted power, blue sparks jumped between each other before fading. The three remaining monkey's sparked and shattered on their own.

Ron too collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, trying to fill his burning lungs. Hacking and coughing, his head swam.

He was in no condition to notice how when his fingers brushed a shard, one of the remaining sparks arced along his hand, forming the symbol of a fighting monkey on the back of his hand before fading away…

* * *

It was a few hours later; Kim and GJ had arrived. Fisk and his butler had been taken into custody, and the medic was tending to Ron. Kim wished desperately to embrace her friend, but the medic told her it would just aggravate his broken ribs. They soon left to take Ron to hospital, leaving a few of the agents behind to continue the search and cleanup.

Shade watched all this, hidden in the shadows. His mask hiding any emotion that graced his features.

An agent strayed close to his position, but Shade knew his stealth abilities were more than enough to hide him from these amateurs.

When the coast was clear he disentangled himself from the shadows as moved silently over to the centre of the room, crouching down he shifted through the rubble and carefully selected one of the larger pieces of jade before retiring back to the shadows.

Shade scanned the room one last time, before vanishing completely into the dark.

**End chapter 2**

* * *

Wow this took a long time to write, heh.

I think it was worth the effort though, hope I gave a decent 'what the..?' moment at the end there with Shade.

As always; and reviews, comments and queries are more than welcome.

-DarkSeraphic


	4. Shadows

Holy crap!! I seriously apologise to everyone, this took far too long to write, but between exams, Christmas, writer's block and a hard drive failure you can kinda see what took so long…

EDIT: uhh. I actually finished this a few days ago. Forgot to post it… whoops

* * *

**Sayonara**

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

**Three days after the Jade Monkey/Monkey Fist Incident:  
Unknown Location:**

The room had taken a lot of time and effort to assemble; intricate runes and symbols adorned the walls in complicated patterns.

On the floor was a large circle, eight unlit candles evenly spread around its circumference; slightly off to one side was a much smaller circle of runes, far more intricate than the rest.

Shade silently entered the room, locking the door behind him. He slowly made his way around the room, checking and double checking the symbols; he only had one chance at this, he didn't want any mistakes.

Satisfied that the symbols were correct he sat down in the lotus position inside the larger circle, facing towards the smaller one. When he had settled down to a comfortable position, Shade pulled the slightly glowing jade fragment from a pouch at his hip and placed it reverently inside the smaller circle.

Almost immediately the glow spread from the fragment to the smaller circle, form the smaller circle to the larger, from there to the runes on the walls. The room was bathed in a faint blue glow.

Ancient texts began to stream through his head as he moulded primal and arcane energies through will alone. Around him the candles seemed to ignite on their own, each burning with a different colour of the rainbow. Shade stared at the eighth, and last, unlit candle; bending his entire will towards it.

A few minutes later it ignited. A small black flame that gave off not light, but pure shadow. Shade visibly relaxed before steeling himself once again and turning towards the softly glowing jade fragment.

'_Now comes the hard part…'_

* * *

_Middleton General:_

"Well everything seems in order here, Mr Stoppable," Ron was vaguely surprised that the doctor remembered his name, "your ribs are healing nicely and the impact fracture in your left radius is set and also shows signs of healing. So do the other minor bruises and contusions, so in a couple of weeks you should be as good as new" 'or at least better than you look now… damn that's a lot of damage, but he _is_ healing fast.'

It was true. Ron looked like crap.

Two black eyes, various other facial bruises, swellings and scratches as well as a taped up chest and a cast on his left arm… he looked every part of the beating he had received.

"You'll be able to sign out when your parents come and collect you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doc," he replied as the doctor left, after a while he spoke again; "I wish KP were here… she'd bring nachos, hospital food is so… ick." He looked down at the tray a nurse had left earlier; it was indeed 'ick'.

"Ask and you shall receive," his head whipped around to see an amused looking Kim with a bag of Beuno Nacho in one hand and a naked molerat in the other. The latter gazing at the former with unbridled hunger, sure his master was hurt, but he's in no real danger anymore and more importantly: FOOD!

"So how you doing?" she queried as she dumped the takeaway bag in his lap, Rufus diving after it.

"Much better now," he opened the bag and inhaled the sweet aroma of cheese and salsa goodness, "What would I do without you Kim?"

"Live a sad, cold, boring, normal life?" she replied with a teasing grin.

"probably…"

* * *

**Present day:  
GJHQ, Medical facility:**

It had been a few hours since the impromptu reunion and now Ron was in a place that he hated the most: a hospital.

"Tell me, why did I agree to this again?"

"The money."

"Oh yes… the money, can't forget the money." In truth Ron would have agreed to a much smaller pay check, his sense of heroism still hadn't died over the years, but he didn't need to tell them that.

It was also why he was getting a _very_ thorough check-up, 'please not the glove, please not the glove…'

"But why – ouch- careful, but why the medical?" asked Ron whist sending a glare at the young nurse who was drawing blood.

"Its company policy, you may not be an agent, but you will be travelling with us on occasion… it's an insurance thing," explained Will.

"Great…. Glad you're looking after my wellbeing," voice thick with sarcasm.

The nurse had finished with his arm and pulled the needle out, she was about the bandage the small wound when Ron, almost absentmindedly, flicked his wrist. There was a small blue flicker of light, and the wound was gone.

They both just _looked_ at him.

"What?" Ron looked between them and then down at his arm, "oh, right"

"H-how?" was all the poor girl could stammer out.

"Magic."

"ah….magic…" –thump- the nurse passed clear out.

"She's new," was all the explanation that Will offered, "Anyway, that means you can heal with your magic?"

"uh, yeah," he noticed Will staring at his crippled leg and decided to answer his unasked question, on the grounds that he'd have to sooner or later, "Its an Old Wound, I cant heal them the normal way. If a wound is less than eight hours old I can heal it, but after that it gets tricky."

"Tricky? Can you still heal it? If so why haven't you?"

"Very, yes and I am. My leg should be fully healed in about five or six years…"

"Five or six years? Why would it take that long, you're using _magic,_shouldn't it be faster?"

"-Sigh- look, it's really complicated and you wouldn't understand even if I explained it. Suffice to say that Old Wounds suck. Big time."

"Fair enough then… hang on…didn't you get your power thing _before_ you were… um…" he gestured to the leg again.

"Shot? Yeah, the power _should_ have taken care of the wound when it happened, but it didn't know how," again at Will's quirked eyebrow he elaborated, "The Jade Monkeys were broken when they gave me their power, so the power they gave me was also broken. Well, not broken, just incomplete. Along with the raw power the Monkeys were also supposed to transfer a whole bunch of knowledge and instinct into me, but didn't. Things like how to heal myself, how to sense the flow of the power, how to not accidentally blow myself up; all that I had to learn the hard way, though I did learn it better."

His expression turned slightly sombre as he continued, "unfortunately, not everything can be learned like that, the Safeguards built into the Mystical Monkey Power, which I also didn't get, were _essential_ to its workings and the health of the user. I'd be dead a hundred times over if it weren't for this thing," Ron pulled something from his shirt, hanging from a leather string was a small, jade amulet in the shape of a monkey, "Its called the 'Amulet of the Monkey King', as far as I can tell it was designed to help a wielder focus their power as well as adding another layer of safeguards to protect the wielder whilst using very high level spells, but for me it simply makes the Monkey Power and other magics safe to use."

"…wow, so what would happen if someone else were to wear it?"

"If they didn't have the monkey power?" his face shifted to a sly grin, "they'd get turned into a monkey." Will let out a small chuckle, "you know, its strange how attuned this thing is to me. If it weren't so old I'd almost say it was made for me…"

* * *

**Six days after the Jade Monkey/Monkey Fist Incident:  
The Ritual Chamber**

After three days the ritual was finally complete. The Blue glow was gone, the eight candles burned down to stubs, most of the runes had burned completely off. All that remained were the two magic circles, though they barely survived the marathon, but that didn't matter to Shade, he wouldn't have cared if the entire building had fallen apart; it was done.

His tired hand reached over and gently collected his masterpiece. What was once a formless, purposeless lump of jade now had coherent meaning. He had given it one. His body sagged gently as he let his exhaustion catch up with him. He was asleep before he hit the floor, his work still clasped in his hand: a small jade amulet. In the shape of a monkey.

* * *

**Present Day:  
Unknown Location:**

The servant entered in the silent and obedient way that only servants can, and approached the large, throne-like chair and knelt before announcing his presence.

"Your Eminence."

The figure on the throne turned away from one of the many monitors hanging from the ceiling and directed its gaze to the knelling servant.

"Ah, Walther, I trust you bring good news." The throne's occupant spoke softly, with no traceable accent, but with a certain silkiness that only a woman's mouth could make.

"Uh, no, your Eminence. I am afraid I do not." To say that Walther was concerned for his life right now would be quite an understatement.

"Report." Cold, Sharp. Yep, Walther was screwed.

"Last night, the villain called Professor Dementor invaded the laboratory on schedule, he and his henchmen were able to acquire the data and would have gotten away before Global Justice troops showed up…"

"_would have_?"

"Uh, yes, your Eminence. Someone interfered with the mission. Someone new."

"What? Who was it?"

"We don't know his real name, but from security footage and GJ mission logs, we have determined that he is approximately 6'2", wearing an advanced black battlesuit equipped with a voice scrambler. During a short conversation with Agent Possible he referred to himself as…"

"Shade?"

"Yes, your Eminence, how did you know?"

"I have my ways, Walther. You may go…"

Walther bowed and left without further sound, thankful for being spared his master's wrath, but careful all the same, _'The master seemed… happy? Just who is this 'Shade' anyway?'_

After her servant left, the occupant of the chair called up the security footage from the lab. Focusing on Shade's movements as he swiftly dispatched Dementor's men and then, with extreme patience and a convenient roll of duct tape, attached the tiny German to the wall.

She gave a soft smile as she set the scene on repeat, idly watching green fire dance across her fingertips, "so my dark little angel, you've finally made your move."

**End chapter 3**

* * *

Gasp! More forshadowing! Who'd have thought it? 

Also: YAY! Finally introduced my Big-Bad for this story, any guesses who it could be?

Also also: please accept this as my apology for taking so damn long:

_Next time:_

"_So, this is your apartment?" Kim looked around the smallish two-bedroom apartment that Ron was in the process of moving into, boxes laying all over the place, some labelled in languages she never even knew existed._  
"_Yeah, its not much at the moment, but once I get unpacked it should be pretty good," he hobbled over to the kitchen and opened the painfully bare fridge, "I would offer you something, but I haven't exactly got anything."_  
"_that's okay, I was.." she was interrupted by a knock on the door._  
"_that's strange, no one knows I live here yet."  
When he opened the door he was met by a very beautiful, yet rather irate young woman.  
Ron blanched, "Oh crap…"_

Enjoy,  
-DS_  
_


End file.
